Zane O'Dell
Zane O'Dell is the cousin of Trina and Dan O'Dell, who appeared in Night of the Living Dummy III. History Zane went with his parents to visit his uncle, Danny O’Dell, who lived in a very old house with his family. The house looked very frightening to Zane, which gave his cousins, Trina and Dan, plenty of opportunities to scare him, since Zane is afraid of many things. They made him think there were ghosts in the attic, by walking around and howling like ghosts, and sneaked into his closet and made him think his clothes were dancing. Plus, they rigged a pair of his aunt’s panty hose to cast a ghostly shadow of legs onto Zane’s bedroom floor. Zane was so frightened that he ran out of the house and refused to come back in. And on the day he left, he told his father, Cal O’Dell, that he never wanted to come back. General Information Personality Zane was said to be very timid; according to Trina, people would have thought he was five or six. He is pretty nerdy and his nose runs a lot. He is afraid of many things and gets anxious a lot, but a bowl of cereal will help calm him down. He is pretty shy and often gets embarrassed at times. Zane can be very judgmental, and he tends to hold a grudge (as he did with Trina and Dan for scaring him). He can also be a bit of a snitch, which is shown when he told his uncle he caught Trina and Dan in the attic. Physical Appearance Zane is twelve years old, Caucasian, big and beefy, built kind of like a bulldog. He is good-looking with round blue eyes, wavy blond hair and a nice smile. He looks as if he works out or plays sports and doesn't look like the wimp type at all. Activities Zane used to be into video games, but tells Dan that he hasn't had much time for that since he took up photography. During the events of the book, photography is his favorite activity. He enjoys doing candid shots and still lifes. Molding around houses is something he's very interested in taking pictures of, and he also shows some fascination in taking pictures of a well at his cousins' house. By the end of the book, however, Zane expresses that he is done with photography and would like to take up ventriloquism instead. Zane is also a bit of a prankster. It is likely that his messing with the dummies was done solely out of revenge, but he still found some enjoyment with the pranks he pulled on his cousins. Appearances Books * Goosebumps ** Night of the Living Dummy III * Classic Goosebumps ** Night of the Living Dummy III Television and Film * Television series: ** Season 2 - Night of the Living Dummy III Part 1 & 2 Actor * Hayden Christensen (television series) Trivia * Zane is the third kid character in the Living Dummy books who plays pranks on the main characters other than Slappy, with the others being Lindy in the first book, and Jed in the second book. * In the episode, Zane is turned into a dummy; this doesn't happen in the book. * Zane's role in the book and the TV episode are very different. In the book, he never discovers that the dummies are alive, and leaves the house never wanting to come back. In the TV episode, he does realize that the dummies are alive, and helps his cousins defeat Slappy. Finally, when he leaves the house, he says he hopes to see his cousins again. Gallery Screen Shot 2014-09-11 at 11.00.49 am.png Screen Shot 2014-09-11 at 11.02.06 am.png Screen Shot 2014-09-11 at 11.04.35 am.png Screen Shot 2014-09-11 at 11.05.53 am.png Nightoflivingdummy3 10.jpg Category:Characters Category:Male Category:Cousins Category:Humans Category:Children Category:Television series characters Category:Supporting characters Category:Original series (characters)